


I'm Yours.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm Yours, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así que ya no titubearé más, ya no. No puede esperar, tuyo soy. No hay necesidad de complicarse, nuestro tiempo es corto. Éste es nuestro destino, tuyo soy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen la sobredosis de azúcar. Éste fue mi primer fanfic con SHINee, y lo escribí ya hace tres años. Es muy importante para mí, porque yo AMO a SHINee. Y Onew fue mi primer bias entre ellos. Ahora todo se fue al garete, porque soy OT5… lol.
> 
> Disclaimmer: Inspirado en la canción I’m Yours de Jason Mraz; Onew no me pertenece (ojalá lo hiciera u_u).

—¿A dónde vas cuando miras al cielo como si te perdieras? —El dulce tono de Jin Ki al formular la pregunta se enredó en los tímpanos de Lenie. Se hallaba recargada sobre el piano de cola color marrón, bajo los intensos rayos del sol que atravesaban el cristal del ventanal frente a ella. El clima se antojaba gélido, casi doloroso. No se hallaba en sus mejores momentos.

Levantó la cabeza en dirección al umbral de la puerta apenas escuchó aquella melodiosa voz y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Secó las lágrimas que hacía unos segundos empapaban sus mejillas antes de que él las notara, pero no obtuvo éxito alguno.Cuando Jin Ki se sentó junto a ella en el banquillo del piano y se recargó en la misma posición, la miró con sus preciosos y rasgados ojos negros y sin decir una sola palabra, secó con su pulgar una lágrima que volvía a escapar, buscando un refugio con desesperación y Lenie se movió incómoda por la cercanía. No podía evitar que su corazón latiese apasionado como el de un purasangre en plena carrera. No podía detener aquél torrente de amor que escapaba de su pecho cada vez que lo veía. Ya no podía. Y sin embargo, no era capaz de confesarlo.

Ni siquiera tenía caso decírselo, porque él sólo podía verla como su pequeña dongseng. Aún así, verlo de nuevo, cuando más necesitaba su armoniosa sonrisa, fue como un bálsamo mágico sobre sus heridas. El sólo verlo le daba la capacidad y las fuerzas necesarias para volver a sonreír.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó él, con una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos rasgados empequeñeciéndose con picardía, como cada vez que sonreía. Lenie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, contagiada por él, pero volvió a sentir ese tirón de dolor y nostalgia que experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Suspiró pesadamente antes de responder:

—Ya lo sabes —musitó, a sabiendas que Jin Ki ya habría hablado anteriormente con su padre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al apartar la mirada de él y posarla en la pared con algo similar a la soberbia. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar. Se sentía tan tonta y débil. Luchó por contenerlas, y cuando se hubo asegurado que éstas no volverían a aparecer, volvió los ojos hacia Jin Ki, que la miraba con el semblante serio, casi taciturno.

—Que no puedas volver a tocar piano como antes… Lo siento mucho. Pero no pienses que te voy a dejar aquí, torturándote con la idea —le dijo él de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había tejido en un instante. Lenie lo miró con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de imaginarse qué haría él a continuación. Jamás lo había escuchado tan decidido, salvo aquella ocasión en que… Lo observó ponerse de pie, tocarse el cabello lacio y largo que se le enroscaba en el cuello, largo y esbelto, y un segundo después, estaba tirando de ella fuertemente, llevándola a rastras hasta la puerta. Aunque intentó poner resistencia, Jin Ki se abalanzó sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas en la cintura y aprovechar la debilidad de las risas para tomarla en brazos y llevarla entre grititos, risas y alboroto fuera de la casa.

Cuando la dejó sobre el pavimento de la acera, le acomodó los mechones rizados que le caían sobre la cara. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y asombrosamente pesada, tanto por tenerlo cerca, como por las risas y el esfuerzo de hacerle batallar para llevarla. Lenie creyó que podría derretirse en cualquier momento, pero controló su acelerado pulso y frunció los labios cuando él se inclinó para ayudarla a ponerse los zapatos y volvió a ponerse a su altura. Aunque Lenie se pusiera de puntillas, no podía ni siquiera pasar de sus cejas. Aunque no era el hombre más alto, le sacaba una cabeza, lo que lo convertía en un gigante para ella. Siempre le había parecido increíblemente guapo, y sabía que seguiría siendo así hasta que muriera.

—Vamos —le dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, y aún a través del grueso abrigo que había alcanzado a pescar antes de que salieran de la casa, pudo sentir la calidez de su piel. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la amplia sonrisa de él. No iba a intentar resistirse. No importaba cuánto se esforzase para evitarlo, su amigo siempre lograba hacer lo que quería, y en ese momento quería animarla. También lo necesitaba. Y más que nada, lo necesitaba a él. Olvidarse de aquella triste situación en la que se encontraba desde hacía un mes. El accidente podría haberle arrebatado su habilidad para tocar el piano, pero no le arrebataría su vida. Decidió, entonces, disfrutar de aquél breve momento que Jin Ki abría entre su apretada agenda para estar con ella.

La llevó a almorzar al restaurante favorito de ambos. Ahí. Donde se conocieron hace tantos años atrás. Lenie tenía tantos buenos recuerdos en aquél lugar, y en cualquier lugar donde se hallara siempre con Jin Ki. Su sonrisa aparecía como un sol radiante en sus días, incluso cuando parecían estar encapotados y tristes. A pesar de cada caída, sin importar la distancia que los separase, él siempre la ayudaba a levantarse y le curaba las heridas con frases graciosas y cariños dulces. No importase por qué ángulo lo viese, él era perfecto para sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —Le preguntó él, sonriendo ampliamente con su vista fija en el menú. Lenie tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a pensar en la comida y no en lo dulce que le parecía cuando fruncía sus labios de corazón, carnosos y tiernos, aquellos labios que siempre le habían despertado una quisquillosa duda: ¿A qué sabrían cuando besaba?

—¿Ramen? —Sugirió ella, sonriéndole con los ojos por encima del cuadernillo que tenía entre sus manos, tratando de apartar de su mente aquella visión de sus labios. Cuando Jin Ki sonrió traviesamente y preguntó “¿Ah, sí?”, Lenie pensó que iba a desmayarse de puro regocijo. Ver su sonrisa de nuevo… verlo ahí, sentado frente a ella, emocionado por compartir el almuerzo como en los viejos tiempos, la hizo olvidar toda la tristeza que había sentido en el último mes. Pero entonces, una duda picó su ceño con inquietud: —Te irás después de comer conmigo, ¿Verdad? —La decepción anticipada… No pudo ocultarla. No quería ser egoísta. Jin Ki… No, se corrigió, Onew… Onew tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Su carrera, aquél trabajo que él tanto amaba, seguía un ritmo que no le permitía esa clase de descansos y pérdidas de tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque sólo estuviese con él durante los próximos cinco, diez, o treinta minutos, los aprovecharía al máximo para estar con él.

— _Uhm_ … —musitó Jin Ki, absorto en el cuadernillo del menú—. No, pedí el día libre, no teníamos actividades importantes para hoy. Sólo ensayos cotidianos —explicó quedamente. Su voz afilada emitió una pequeña risita—. Además, siempre es más divertido estar contigo que con los miembros.

Lenie sintió el corazón estallándole de alegría. ¿Eso significaba que podría estar todo el día con él?

¡No podía darle mejor regalo que ese! No pudo evitar empezar a sonreír como el Gato Risón, y quiso saltar sobre la mesa y apresar sus gruesos labios contra los suyos. No lo haría, obviamente, pero tendría la noche entera para soñar que lo hacía.

—Claro —recalcó Lenie, riendo suavemente junto a él —Es que ellos no se ríen de tus malos chistes como yo—Jin Ki la miró fingiendo seriedad y un segundo más tarde, prorrumpió en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que Lenie.

Era tan hermoso, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

—Y es que ellos no son chicas —añadió el propio Jin Ki después de levantarse para ir a pedir a la barra del pequeño local—. Las chicas son siempre más bonitas y divertidas. Aquellos cuatro demonios… —farfulló hasta que no pudo escucharle más, pues estaba pidiendo el almuerzo.

Lenie emitió una pequeña carcajada. Hablaba como si él no lo fuera. ¡Ironías! No podía recordar un solo momento en que, cuando eran más jóvenes, él no estuviese haciendo alguna travesura, o causando un alboroto en el que ella siempre se veía envuelta. Siempre había sido muy parlanchín. Aunque ella solía ser del tipo de chicas que escuchan más de lo que hablan, cuando se trataba de Jin Ki, parecían competir para ver quién hablaba más que quién.

En sus épocas de aprendiz, habían sustituido la charla por la música. Aunque sus estilos y preferencias eran un tanto diferentes, siempre hallaban aquella conexión que los acercaba en cada nota. Desde entonces, aunque sus horarios no coincidieran demasiado, dedicaban sus horas juntos a auto descubrirse como adolescentes. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué caminos tomarían? ¿Por qué querían cumplir tales deseos? Esas eran sus preguntas más frecuentes.

Habían crecido juntos, y juntos habían madurado en muchos aspectos. Justo en eso estaba pensando cuando el guapo joven coreano se sentó delante de ella, con una sonrisa gatuna en los labios, e instantes más tarde, una tímida joven se acercó para poner sus platos en la mesa fría y luego desapareció tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Con sólo sonrisas, empezaron a comer. El ramen se desbarataba suavemente en su boca, y nunca pudo apartar la vista de él, que sonreía traviesamente, como siempre, y hacía muecas con el fin de hacerla reír. Nunca fallaba. Junto a él se le dibujaba una sonrisa permanente.

—¿Y cómo le va a Minho, con Vreneli y Yoogeun? —Preguntó con un tono dulce y elocuente. Hacía mucho tiempo que tampoco veía a Minho, un buen amigo de ambos, y miembro de la banda con quienes trabajaba Jin Ki. Un par de años antes, lo había ayudado con prácticas en piano para un pequeño drama que estaba filmando y hacía un mes se había casado con una linda jovencita tres años menor que él, que lo adoraba y adoraba a Yoogeun. Ella no había podido ir a la boda, aunque sí había recibido invitación. Le entristecía el no haber podido asistir, pero el accidente la había tenido en el hospital cinco días enteros, y lastimosamente, había coincidido con la fecha.

—Es un recién casado. Obviamente le va bien —respondió Jin Ki entre risas, dejando entrever la picardía en sus ojos. Lenie sintió las mejillas ardiéndole y volvió su vista al plato a medias que tenía en frente. Sinceramente, ya estaba satisfecha… No era de mucho comer, a decir verdad —. _Ah-ah_ , ni pienses que vas a dejar eso. Hay que comérselo todo, o te lo doy en la boca yo mismo —advirtió Jin Ki mirándola con firmeza. Lenie quiso comprobarlo, pero acalló sus propios pensamientos totalmente abochornada.

Después de terminar todo lo que había en su plato, y verificar que Jin Ki había sido justo y se había terminado lo propio, salieron del local sin un rumbo fijo. No era usual en Jin Ki el skinship, pero entre ellos, era como respirar. Tenían que estar con los brazos entrelazados, o con el brazo de él en sus hombros. Sólo así se sentían cómodos. Era como una especie de manía protectora, algo que siempre había marcado su amistad. Lenie había nacido en un lugar donde se acostumbraba la cercanía corporal, y es que en Latinoamérica se habla con las manos al tiempo que con los labios. Jin Ki había terminado acostumbrándose a los modos de ella, en lugar de que fuese al revés.

Iban caminando por las atestadas calles de Seúl, saboreando empalagosos algodones de azúcar. Lenie se preguntaba si el cielo sabría del mismo modo. Tenía a su mejor amigo, al hombre que probablemente más amaría en toda su vida, junto a ella, alegrándole los días. ¿Qué más podía pedir, si ya tenía todo lo que alguna vez habría querido?

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? Almuerzo, postre… —enumeró Jin Ki con los dedos de las manos, sin mirarla, su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, dándole un aire tan apuesto que Lenie volvió a sentir su corazón bombeándole sangre a toda velocidad.

—¿Quieres decir que esta golosina es el postre? —Preguntó ella divertida, golpeteando suavemente el rostro de Jin Ki con el propio algodón rosado que sostenía entre sus manos, adorando la forma en que él fruncía el rostro.

—Como decía —murmuró Jin Ki pretendiendo dulcemente ignorarla, luego estalló en pequeñas risitas—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —Le preguntó sonriendo con ternura, su lacio cabello largo le ocultaba las cejas, y brillaba bajo el pálido sol que se colaba entre las nubes gordas de invierno.

—¿Ir a las estrellas? —Sugirió Lenie animosa, aplaudiendo con su algodón de azúcar en una mano.

—¿Deberíamos? —Fue la respuesta igualmente excitada de Jin Ki, con las comisuras de los labios arqueadas, dejando entrever sus blancos y perfectos dientes de conejito que a ella tanto le encantaban. Sonrió nuevamente, con los ojos brillándole alegremente, tomó una de las grandes y fuertes manos de él entre la suya y salió corriendo, tirando de él entre risas hasta la parada del autobús que los llevaría a las estrellas.


	2. Segunda parte.

Y ahí estaban. Camino a las estrellas.

Onew se fijó en la sonrisa despreocupada de Lenie mientras hacían fila para subir a la montaña rusa. Le encantaba la manera en que el cabello ondulado bailoteaba alrededor de su rostro. Parecía como si tuviese un halo sobre ella. Era pequeña, esbelta, delicada. No era coreana, pero a su parecer, era hermosa. Una mezcolanza de ángel y hada.

—¿De verdad quieres subirte? —Le preguntó lo más quedamente que pudo, para que nadie que no fuese ella pudiera escucharlo. Se percató entonces de que se había inclinado demasiado a su pequeña oreja, y al instante se apartó fingiendo un leve ataque de tos. Si fuera más valiente, si estuvieran solos, si supiera lo que ella sentía… No se habría apartado. Pero no quería arruinar su amistad. No podía permitírselo. Porque prefería tenerla como amiga, a perderla por querer tenerla de otra manera.

—Claro —respondió Lenie con una amplia sonrisa, que mostraba la perfección de sus dientes, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué, acaso tienes miedo? —Lo retó ella riendo traviesamente. Luego despejó la mirada, su rostro permaneció sereno y fijó su vista en el horizonte, donde se erguían los edificios de la ciudad.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? —Onew bufó confiado—. Sólo lo pregunté porque pensé que podrías estarte muriendo de miedo en realidad. En vista de que estás como si te fueras a comer un dulce, nos subiremos a esa montaña rusa.

—Por supuesto. Y cuando bajemos y estés llorando como niño pequeño, te obligaré a subirte solo de nuevo —se burló ella antes de que empezaran a desfilar hasta los asientos. Onew se dejó caer pesadamente y la observó ponerse el arnés de seguridad.

—Hagámoslo más divertido: Quien grite más, hace lo que el otro quiera —retó Onew con los ojos empequeñecidos, brillándole con un aire travieso. Onew pudo leer en los enormes y redondos ojos de Lenie que temía por su integridad moral, pero agradeció el contacto de su pequeño, delicado y femenino meñique cuando lo enredo alrededor del suyo, más grande y tosco por ser varón. Adoraba aquella delicadeza. Aquella fragilidad de porcelana. Pero sabía de propia mano que sólo parecía frágil y quebrantable. Sólo lo parecía, podía jurarlo.

Cuando el paseo acabó, no había poder sobrehumano que pudiera borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Era enorme. Parecía resplandecer. Hasta el Gato Risón se habría sentido avergonzado si lo compararan con él. ¡Había ganado el reto!

Dirigió la mirada a una desencajada Lenie que miraba hacia el frente como en un trance. El cabello ondulado revoloteando aún sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus propios oídos.

— ¿Lenie? —Musitó soltando una quisquillosa risita entre dientes. La miró expectante.

—No voy a llorar —atinó a decir ella con los ojos cristalinos, apretando los carnosos y rosáceos labios en un tenso puchero. Su tono le había parecido tan tierno y lleno de gracia que no pudo evitar soltar una rica y profunda carcajada. Lenie salió disparada de su asiento como si tuviera pánico a que el juego iniciara de nuevo. Onew sabía de antemano que Lenie gritaría como alma que llevaba el diablo cuando estuviesen en la montaña rusa. Siempre lo hacía, también siempre apostaba a que sería él quien gritase. Y siempre salía perdiendo.

Cuando la alcanzó en el filo de las escaleras y pasó un brazo sobre sus esbeltos y estrechos hombros, echó una risita tonta al aire.

—Me parece, pequeño duende, que has perdido. Ahora, ¿qué deberías hacer para verme feliz? —Se burló fingiendo seriedad, posando uno de sus largos y gruesos dedos sobre la quijada y parte de los labios, frunciendo el entrecejo con la mirada taciturna, como buscando una buena idea. Entonces encontró, allá a lo lejos, la Casa Embrujada. Sonrió maliciosamente, y la vio abrir sus hermosos ojos color caramelo desmesuradamente. Sus largas y rizadas pestañas negras y densas le delinearon los parpados. Era tan hermosa, pensó en su fuero interno. Una belleza sencilla, sus encantos no eran salvajemente llamativos. Ella giró su cabeza, haciendo que las ondas de su melena castaña se alborotaran con el viento. Cuando volvió a posar la mirada en él, estaba boquiabierta, y su semblante lo negaba por completo.

—Ni creas que me harás entrar ahí —anunció ella con tono inflexible, cruzando sus esbeltos brazos debajo del pecho, negando sutilmente con la cabeza. Sonaba endemoniadamente decidida.

Onew sólo se limitó a echar una risita que serpenteó entre sus dientes y verla descaradamente.

—No puedo creer que me obligaras a hacerlo.

Lenie estaba cruzada de brazos, con Jin Ki sacando los boletos en la taquilla.

Era un tramposo. ¡Un traidor! ¡Un… un…! ¿Por qué diantres no podía negarle nada? Bufó como un toro embravecido. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ni siquiera se había esforzado para poner resistencia. Por más miedo que la oscuridad le causara, por más rechazo que tuviera a las casas encantadas, o la simulación de estas, su instinto la convencía de que mientras estuviera con Jin Ki, estaría completamente resguardada y a salvo. Cada día se sorprendía más de la confianza inmensa que le brindaba.

Jin Ki sonreía emocionado cuando se colocó detrás de ella en la fila de entrada. La miró con burla cuando ella emitía un pequeño chillido al entregar los boletos al empleado de la puerta, y sus manos volaron hacia los pequeños hombros de Lenie, para instarla a entrar. ¡Odiaba aquél poder de convencimiento que Lee Jin Ki ejercía sobre ella! Pero a la vez, obedecería cualquier cosa que él le ordenara como un fiel corderito.

Dentro de la casa, Lenie sólo quería gritar. La oscuridad sellaba por completo su visión, con tenebrosas luces rojas iluminando sólo el techo. Esqueletos de fibra de vidrio, telarañas de hilo, gritos y susurros endemoniados que recorrían todo el lugar. Aunque todo fuese irreal, Lenie no podía evitar dar saltos de verdadero terror cuando algo la espantaba… Y era muy fácil hacerlo.

Infinitas veces giró sobre sus talones para esconder el rostro en el pecho de Jin Ki, pero se retenía a sí misma, totalmente colorada, y volvía su cuerpo al frente. Él sólo reía con aquella risita lobuna que la ponía más nerviosa que la misma casa.

El momento que Jin Ki había estado esperando silenciosamente llegó. Uno de los actores salió disparado justo en el momento que caminaban cerca de un oscuro rincón, y Lenie profirió un agudo grito, totalmente horrorizada. Se volvió hacia él, sin poder controlar sus movimientos, y se aferró a su esbelto cuerpo, con los dedos crispados en la espalda, como si en él encontrara protección y se sintiera a salvo. Onew no pudo ni siquiera reírse, el impacto de tenerla tan increíblemente cerca, con su pequeño rostro escondido entre el cuello y el pecho, con la cálida respiración acelerada castigando su piel bajo la ropa. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda, acurrucándola brevemente contra él, y cuando Lenie se apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara, esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

—Tranquila —le murmuró él, al tiempo que la apartaba suavemente. El corazón le latía acelerado, totalmente enloquecido. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. No era ningún niño, mucho menos un principiante, como para no saber qué era. Y es que la amaba. Y es que lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo. No había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Simplemente, una mañana, había despertado sabiendo que la amaba. Tampoco podía negarlo. Trataba de vivir con ello día a día. No podía confesárselo. Sabía que la dulce y delicada Lenie no podría seguir el ritmo de su vida. Giras, grabaciones, viajes, entrevistas… No había tiempo. Además, estaba seguro que Lenie lo veía como a un Oppa, un hermano mayor solamente. Alguien a quien no vería como un hombre con quien probablemente pasara el resto de su vida.

Cuando Lenie se hubo tranquilizado un instante después, se alejó de él con el rostro totalmente enrojecido por la vergüenza. Onew quiso volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos y abrazarla tan fuerte hasta que se fundiera con él. ¡Era tan linda, tan tierna!

La observó cuadrar los hombros y parpadear varias veces, como si estuviera alejando las lágrimas de los ojos. Le recordó de nuevo a la miedosa niña que era cuando la conoció. Entonces tenía catorce años, se veía y era más frágil de lo que en la actualidad era. Los años le habían otorgado más madurez y firmeza sobre su carácter. De hecho, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que veía lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando llegó a su casa y la vio con los ojos rojos e inflamados, sintió como si su corazón fuese dolorosamente sacudido. Lo inquietaba. No lo dejaba vivir en paz la idea de que ella volviese a llorar.

Cuando la luz solar se filtró por la puerta de salida, Onew se dio cuenta que el paseo dentro de la casa había terminado. Se obligó a sonreír para ocultar su falta de respiración, la tomó de la muñeca como si fuera una niña pequeña y salió junto con ella.

Después, la llevó al cine. Aunque él prefería las películas de acción, a Lenie no le hacía ni pisca de falta una sesión de estrés escandaloso. Así que compró entradas para una comedia romántica de esas que Lenie disfrutaba tanto.

Oírla reír en la oscuridad, lo hacía reír a él más que la propia película. Habían elegido una coreana, por alguna razón Lenie iba contra corriente, y aunque la gente prefiriera las norteamericanas, ella prefería esas.

Cuando salieron de la sala, no podía dar una sinopsis coherente de la trama, salvo vagos recuerdos de un viejo amigo, Geun Suk, trabajando en ella y actuando como si fuese un perro.

Iban en el autobús de regreso a casa. Se le habían agotado las ideas, además, el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte, y una ligera brisa empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad, apenas humedeciendo el pavimento. La descubrió sonriendo risueña, con la delicada barbilla apoyada en ambos puños, y los codos clavados en sus propias rodillas. Él se aferró más fuertemente al asidero del respaldo de la silla para evitar tomarla en brazos y besarla.

— ¿Y si vamos a cenar? —Propuso ella repentinamente, con los ojos brillantes y una rebosante sonrisa en los labios. Entonces, Jin Ki supo que ella tampoco quería que la noche acabara. Saltaron de sus asientos, impulsados por el entusiasmo de cenar juntos, y bajaron corriendo en la primera parada que hizo el autobús. No tuvieron que buscar mucho, se habían bajado en una de las atestadas calles del centro de la ciudad, donde en cada esquina había al menos un puesto de comida típica y cada dos casas, un restaurante. El problema en realidad, fue decidir qué iban a degustar y en cuál de todos.

Al final se decidieron por la comida italiana. Un rico platillo de espaguetis, vino de arroz y la compañía de Lenie, era todo lo que necesitaba en aquél momento. Cenaron con el mismo entusiasmo que los había acompañado todo el día. Mientras estaban haciendo sobre mesa, Onew pudo percatarse de que el cansancio le pesaba a Lenie en los ojos. No iba a alargar más la noche, su pequeña hada necesitaba dormir pronto, pensó mientras la veía bostezar levemente.

La casa de Lenie quedaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí, aunque las manzanas eran extensas. Lenie no le permitió pagar un taxi, y alegó que un autobús demoraría en llegar a la parada.

—No me matarán unas cuantas cuadras —añadió sonriente. La verdad era que, aunque le dolían los pies, prefería ir andando porque así tendría más rato para platicar con ella, o simplemente para mirarla un poquito más.

Caminaron por la solitaria calle entre risitas, haciendo comentarios vanos, recordando el estupendo día que habían pasado juntos. Onew no podía dejar de sonreír, y a juzgar por el rostro de Lenie, parecía que ella tampoco. ¿Cuándo volvería a tenerla así? ¿Al mes siguiente, o en un año?

Lamentaba más que nadie el estar más ausente que presente en la vida de Lenie. Era lo único que podía ponerlo de mal humor.

— _Oppa_ —murmuró Lenie con la vista perdida en el camino. Pocas veces lo llamaba así, en realidad, no era más que la segunda ocasión en que lo hacía—. No te vas a ir a ningún lado, ¿cierto?

Onew no supo a qué se refería, se detuvo de repente, girándose hacia ella para poder ver su expresión, pero Lenie continuó caminando, sonriéndole al cielo. Ni siquiera parecía estar hablando con él. Parecía más una niña pequeña en medio de una inquietante conversación con las estrellas. Cuando ella se percató de que Onew había dejado de caminar, se volvió hacia atrás y lo llamó con la mano.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó dulcemente y cuando Onew se acercó a ella a paso lento, Lenie reanudó su marcha. Ni siquiera había notado que estaban a unas casas de la de Lenie, y ver las escalinatas que conducían hacia la puerta lo hicieron aborrecer el momento. Si un milagro ocurría. Si ella hacía cualquier gesto que le diera una mínima esperanza… por más minúscula que fuera… cruzaría el límite de la cordura. Se arriesgaría, saltaría sin paracaídas. Quizás estaría haciendo una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo más. No podía ocultarlo. No podría soportarlo o moriría.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo caliente? —Le preguntó Lenie de pie en el segundo escalón, aferrada al frío acero de uno de los barandales de las escalinatas. Observó a Jin Ki hacer una tierna mueca que hizo que su corazón se derritiera, pero ya conocía la respuesta. Era tarde, y tenía que irse. Aunque no quería, tuvo que resignarse. Le agradecía inmensamente que le permitiera pasar el día con él, y aunque su interior rogaba por más, no podía permitirse ser egoísta.

—Minho debe estar esperándome como un león en casa, no les avisé a los chicos que saldría hoy, y además, me reclamará el no haberle dicho que te vería —explicó elocuentemente. Lenie pudo leer en sus ojos que tampoco quería marcharse. Y… ¡Oh, lo extrañaba tanto! ¿Cómo o cuándo podría decirle lo que su corazón gritaba silenciosamente a los cuatro vientos? ¿Cuándo sería capaz de tomar valor y confesarse, aún sabiendo que el rechazo sería la más posible consecuencia?—. Ven aquí. ¿No vas a despedirte de tu _oppa_?

El corazón de Lenie latió acelerado con sólo pensarlo. Se inclinó sobre él para abrazarlo suavemente, y le musitó al oído con timidez:

—Ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, gracias a ti.

A partir de ahí, no pudo controlar sus movimientos. Se apartó lo suficiente para acomodar su rostro, y no pudo pensar con claridad o coherencia cuando sus labios rozaron los de Jin Ki con la celeridad de un rayo. El breve beso quedó entre ellos como un respiro sin exhalar, dejándola completamente sin aliento; llevándola al cielo y arrojándola al frío pavimento de un momento para otro, cuando su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente y se apartó de él con torpeza, girando sobre sus talones, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como si fuese el de un paracaidista. Estuvo a punto de empezar a creer lo peor. A punto.

Cuando se proponía a avanzar un paso más, alejándose de él con el rostro arrebolado y preguntándose por qué lo había hecho, unos dedos de acero la tomaron por el codo y rápidamente la hicieron retroceder, haciéndola girar en redondo al mismo tiempo, estampándola de nuevo contra aquellos gruesos, carnosos, dulces, tibios, y tiernos…

La presión contra la seda, su respiración cálida y cariñosa rebotándole en la mejilla, como un reflejo enloquecido de su propia palpitación. Lenie tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros como un naufrago a un salvavidas. Y sintió desfallecer cuando los fuertes brazos de Jin Ki le cruzaron la espalda con facilidad. Si la soltaba ahora… caería. Si la alejaba ahora… se derrumbaría. Estaba ahí, besando en los labios, aquellos hermosos y dulces labios, al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Besar sus labios… era la más preciosa experiencia en su vida. Sabían a hombre… y a niño al mismo tiempo. A verano e invierno. Sabían a ternura y éxtasis.

Jin Ki jugueteó con su boca, torturándola dulcemente, separándose apenas unos milímetros un par de veces, haciéndola pensar que terminaba de besarla, y presionando sus labios contra los de ella en diferentes puntos y ángulos de nuevo. Haciéndola pegarse más a su rostro, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, y Lenie sólo tenía un par de segundos para suspirar.

Le acariciaba el rostro, los hombros, la cintura… la tomaba por el cuello. Estaba en todos lados. Estaba en cada poro de su piel, llenándola de dulzura que derretía su vibrante corazón. Y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse o detenerla.  
Gracias Dios mío.

Cuando se apartó sólo un poco y posó su frente sobre la de ella, ambos sabían que había muchas cosas que explicar, y un sinfín más que decir y confesar. Pero había tiempo. Tendrían toda la noche para decir lo que en tantos años habían tenido que callar. Desde luego, Jin Ki no llegaría temprano a casa… y Lenie no entraría en ese momento a la suya.

No iban a perder más tiempo, no cuando sus corazones empezaban a palpitar al mismo ritmo y sus respiraciones se complementaban en un vals inmemorial, que prometía más. Mucho más.


End file.
